Resolutions
by Saleh Onasi
Summary: A new year, and some new beginnings. Kent just rolled his eyes. “And do you intend to make changes? I suppose we can only hope.” SainxFiora, KentxFarina


Happy New Year!

Huey:...(Generic disclaimer here)

I think I may write a few more of these, if people like. And if I don't get lazy. Again.

---

Kent quickly quashed the beginnings of a smile. It was the beginnings of a new year- fitting for the day after Nergal's defeat- but someone needed to be serious, especially with the copious amounts of alcohol circulating the group. Fargus' pirates had decanted several kegs of beer from the local cellars, and Kent had a feeling the streets of Badon would be a mess the next morning.

"Ah, my boon companion! Why the long face?" Sain, apparently drunk- though with his demeanor, it was hard to tell- had wandered over. "You should be celebrating! When was the last time a smile cracked those features of yours? Come, dance, drink, and woo the ladies!"

"Sain."

"Oh, loosen up, Kent! Here, try this." Kent looked down. Sain had extended a cup towards him. A quick sniff confirmed his fears.

"S-sain! What is that!?! It smells like cleaning liquid!" Sain just grinned.

"All the better to clean the slate, then! It's a _new year_! A time to make resolutions! Institute changes! Kiss intoxicated beauties!" Sain ducked underneath Kent's swipe. "You see! You're too stiff! All the time spent with your spine like a lance has slowed you down! You _need _this!"

Kent just rolled his eyes. "And do _you_ intend to make changes? I suppose we can only hope."

Sain drew himself up proudly. "But I do! As of this day, I am a one-women man!"

Kent's gaze wandered around the crowd, hoping he would not find Lady Lyndis drinking. "You see what I mean, Sain, you…you…" He stopped and frowned. "Say that again?" He turned in time to see his partner disappear into the crowd. He shook his head vigorously. The fumes from that drink had to be getting to him. He suddenly realized he was still holding the cup. Glancing down, he contemplated throwing it out, but decided to spare the local greenery.

"Hey, handsome, you gonna drink that?" Kent looked up to see Farina sidle up to him and snatch the cup from his fingers and down it in a single draught.

"L-lady Farina! Perhaps it would be wise to, ah, be more moderate in your inta-" Farina cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Hey, relax. Look, even Fiora's celebrating, and she's as stuck-up as you!" Kent followed her gesturing and almost keeled over in shock. Fiora, looking perfectly content, was dancing in a slow waltz with her partner, when she leaned over and planted a kiss on his nose. As the pair twirled by Kent and Farina, Sain gave Kent a grin and a small wave before sweeping back into the crowd.

Even as he gaped, he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his back, propelling him into the mix of couples and friends. Turning, he found Farina, a grin plastered on her face, grabbing his hands and pulling him into a dance. "L-lady Farina?!? Are you al-"

Farina just laughed as she dragged him along in a waltz. "Sain's right, you know. You really should learn to just enjoy yourself sometimes. Hey, maybe you should make a resolution about that! Sain made one, from what my sister told me." Kent blinked. So he _had _heard Sain correctly. He still couldn't quite comprehend it, though.

"I suppose I could… since you're asking, I might as well. And, uh, what about you, dame Farina?"

Farina arched an eyebrow. "'Since you're asking?' I'm flattered. As for me… Well, I was thinking the same as always. Get a 10% increase in average pay. I certainly did for last year- a 400 percent increase, courtesy of Lord Hector." She frowned. "Don't know if I'll be able to do that well this year, though."

"Why not?"

Farina flashed him a grin. "Not sure how much mercenary work is around Caelin. See you later, Kent!" As the dance came to a point where the couples twirled around, the cavalier suddenly found himself alone. Looking around, he couldn't relocate Farina.

He shook his head, and, picking up the cup from where the Pegasus knight had dropped it, started to seek out Dart, who always gravitated to the strongest alcohol.

---

R&R, please.


End file.
